


through the viewfinder; on the canvas

by kinderorchestra



Category: UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Artist AU, M/M, Photographer AU, Porn, fully porn, once in a lifetime porn, painter au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 15:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20623673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinderorchestra/pseuds/kinderorchestra
Summary: “You have to model for me.”





	through the viewfinder; on the canvas

**Author's Note:**

> this shit is posted in, like, every single fandom i’m in. thanks to twitter user @heyjinhyuk who wants to read it in weishin, i turned it into weishin.

* * *

PART 1 - through the viewfinder

* * *

Sunflowers. Soft looking honey coloured hair. Fountain. Fountain. Watery doe eyes. Rose bush. Button nose. Hydrangea bush. Bench. Pink plump lips. Butterfly. Perfectly shaped Cupid’s bow. Grass. Milky skin. Grass. Grass. Adam’s apple. Delicate hands. Pond. Fish.

Seungwoo deadpanned as he scanned through the pictures in Jinhyuk’s camera. Recently, he had the urge to throw it to the ground. At first, it was always exciting to be able to appreciate Jinhyuk’s works firsthand, but now it seriously got into his nerves. He breathed in and out before speaking his mind out.

“You’re such a freaking stalker,” he gritted his teeth. “It’s the hundredth time. And you already have thousands of his pictures. Just get into his pants already! And what the hell are those random pictures of nature and body parts?”

Jinhyuk frowned and snatched his camera from the older man’s hands and fiddled with it as he spoke, “First, I’m not a stalker. Second, I take pictures of him because I need them for Advanced Photography Class. Third, I take pictures of other things surrounding him because it will be weird to shoot him with my camera all the time.”

“That’s what makes you look even more like a stalker. You need his pictures for Advanced Photography Class but I’ve never even seen you submit one of his pictures,” Seungwoo said.

“I had,” Jinhyuk answered.

“Wait. Seriously? Which one?”

“Two weeks ago.”

“For fuck’s sake, Jinhyuk, it was just a picture of one of his eyes!”

Jinhyuk shrugged as he stood up from his seat and walked towards the door, ignoring the older one.

Seungwoo palmed his face. He had offered help, of course. But Jinhyuk kept denying it. The man Jinhyuk was obsessed with was a student from the Painting Major. It had been weeks since Jinhyuk first took hundreds of pictures of him. Looking at the pictures Jinhyuk took always made Seungwoo exited, not to mention that he was one of the best students who had won a number of photography competitions. But now Seungwoo could only think of how tiring it was to look at the display screen of Jinhyuk’s camera which was full of the man with honey coloured locks. He could feel the unreleased sexual tension in each picture taken and it honestly frustrated him. The man was really pretty.

“Do whatever you want, Jinhyuk,” he shoutedbefore the taller man walked completely out of the room.

-

Beside the baby blue Hydrangea bush, there was a bench. The bench was occupied by someone. People passed him by like no one beautiful was sitting there. A sketchbook on his lap and a pencil in his hand, drawing something that he was holding close to his chest as if he wanted to protect what he was drawing. He seemed too busy to notice the shutter sound of a camera directed to him. He pushed some strands of hair to the back of his ear.

The man with a camera, Jinhyuk, gulped and his breath hitched when he saw the gesture through the viewfinder. Another shutter sound and Jinhyuk directed the lens of his camera somewhere else, avoiding the smaller male’s gaze when he noticed Jinhyuk who kneeled beside a dogwood tree. He continued his own activity after taking a while examining Jinhyuk. And a few seconds later, Jinhyuk directed his camera once again towards the slightly opened pink lips and took a few quick snaps. The shape of his upper lip always made Jinhyuk’s pupil dilated and adam’s apple unconsciously bobbed.

The man with honey coloured hair seemed to remember something and suddenly took his phone out from his bag and gasped at the screen. He stuffed his sketchbook and stationeries inside the bag immediately and got up then ran towards the exit of the park.

Jinhyuk sighed and slumped on the grass under the dogwood tree. Hands playing with his camera some more, snapping a few pictures of the tree’s branches, before deciding that it was also the time for him to go.

-

“God damn it, he’s so pretty,” Seungyoun half shouted when Seungwoo showed him pictures of Wooseok—the man with honey coloured hair, according to Byungchan—in Jinhyuk’s camera.

“I know, right?” Seungwoo said as his finger slid upon the display screen to view the pictures back and forth.

Seungyoun reached out for the camera, but Jinhyuk snatched it first from Seungwoo’s hands before Seungyoun even touched it. He glared at Seungyoun but the other ignored him.

“Fuck, where did he come from? A jgv?” Seungyoun asked.

“He was Byungchanie’s senior in high school, now majoring in Painting here,” Seungwoo told him.

“Holy shit, he’s in the Faculty of Arts. He’s in the same faculty as you two!” Seungyoun snapped at Jinhyuk and Seungwoo. He put both of his hands on Jinhyuk’s shoulders and shook them. “You should’ve told me when there’s such a cute guy in your school!”

“Shut the fuck up,” Jinhyuk gritted his teeth.

“Man, he’s so pretty,” Seungyoun said, eyes distant as he licked his lips. Maybe he was already imagining Wooseok writhing and moaning underneath him because that was the kind of guy he was.

Seungwoo snickered. Jinhyuk glowered at him. And Seungwoo averted his gaze somewhere else other than Jinhyuk. He knew exactly why the stupid git showed Wooseok’s pictures to Seungyoun. His intention was to make Jinhyuk angry. Jinhyuk kept glaring at him, hand reached out for the cup in front of him and sipped the coffee in it. Then he got up from his seat and grabbed both his camera and backpack.

“I’m going home,” he said.

Seungwoo nodded and waved his hand as he drank his Iced Americano. And Seungyoun was still in a trance like state, eyes never leaving the half eaten waffle on the table in front of him. It honestly made Jinhyuk want to punch his face.

As Jinhyuk reached for the door of the café, he scowled. He just noticed from the glass door that it was raining outside. But there was no way he would go back to Seungwoo and Seungyoun’s table. It was the first rain after a while, it seemed like no one brought an umbrella with them since he could see some people ran and took shelter from the rain. With no umbrella whatsoever, he dashed towards the nearest bus shelter. He was glad that the bus shelter wasn’t that far, his clothes were practically still dry by the time he arrived.

He was going to sit on the bench but he then stopped when he saw someone familiar under the bus shelter. Wooseok. And Jinhyuk then realised that it was just the two of them under the bus shelter after he darted his eyes around for a second. The man was completely drenched Jinhyuk could see through his thin ivory shirt. When Wooseok realised that there was someone staring at him, he covered the front of his shirt by hugging his bag close to his chest with his visibly quivering hands, wet bangs covered his face and ears turned bright red. Jinhyuk wished he could pull his camera out and take some pictures of him right then and there without looking like a total freak. But his sanity told him to take his jacket off and drape it around Wooseok’s smaller frame instead. And so he did.

Wooseok tilted his head up to look at him, face flushed and eyes red. It seemed as though he had just cried. But maybe it was just because of the rain, and then again his eyes were teary almost all the time. Jinhyuk thought. Wooseok muttered a quiet “Thanks” but clear enough for Jinhyuk to hear over the sound of the rain.

“You’re welcome,” he mumbled as he sat beside the smaller man.

There was a few minutes of awkward silence. No words exchanged until Jinhyuk’s bus arrived. He stood up with his backpack and camera bag, ready to leave. But he could feel a small tug at the sleeve of his shirt. He turned his head around and looked at Wooseok.

“Um…” he hesitantly spoke as he touched the black jacket over his shoulder with his delicate fingers. “Your jacket.”

“Give it back to me when we meet again,” Jinhyuk said as he started to walk to the waiting bus.

Wooseok tugged at his sleeve again. “Y-your name?” he stuttered from the cold.

“Lee Jinhyuk,” he answered.

“I’m Kim Wooseok,” he smiled softly.

Jinhyuk only nodded before hopping into the bus. As he sat on one of the seats and looked out the window, he unconsciously smiled brightly at the unexpected chance, it blinded the whole passengers in the bus. The name rolled out from his mouth in whispers.

-

The next time they came across each other just had to be the day when he was hanging out with Seungwoo in the usual café. Seungwoo gagged and his eyes were wide when Wooseok gave Jinhyuk his jacket back. Jinhyuk was glad he was lucky enough because Seungyoun wasn’t there. It seemed like the older man was busy with the upcoming event in his faculty, so he hadn’t been able to hang around with them for a few days.

“Thank you,” Wooseok said again.

“No problem,” Jinhyuk said.

“Holy shit, you’re Wooseok!” Seungwoo half screamed and Jinhyuk gritted his teeth for the older man’s exaggerated reaction.

Wooseok looked confused for a few seconds before responding, “Yes.” And then, “Um… sorry… and you are?”

Seungwoo stood up and took Wooseok’s hand to shake it. “Seungwoo. Seungwoo. I’m Han Seungwoo,” he repeated his name unnecessarily, hands visibly feeling the softness of the back of Wooseok’s hands.

And Jinhyuk rolled his eyes at that.

“Oh, nice to meet you,” Wooseok smiled.

“You’re Byungchan's senior in high school, right?” Seungwoo asked, hands never leaving Wooseok's.

“You know him?” Wooseok beamed as his other hand joined, placing it on top of Seungwoo’s.

Seungwoo smiled sweetly. “Yes.”

Even when he invited Wooseok to sit down, his hands still wouldn’t leave Wooseok’s. Jinhyuk also noticed the occasional strokes Seungwoo gave. Both men talked for almost half an hour and Jinhyuk was feeling as if he was the third wheel. He said nothing for the duration of their conversation but his eyes never left Wooseok’s beautiful features. It was the second time—after that last time under the bus shelter—he was looking at him so close like this. Usually it was from afar or through the viewfinder of his camera.

Wooseok’s shirt was baby blue that day, it complimented his pale complexion. Jinhyuk unconsciously licked his lips when he saw the smaller man’s visible collarbone. The occasional pout his lips made looked so kissable. His honey coloured locks looked so soft Jinhyuk wanted to comb the bangs back behind his ear. His milky skin looked so ethereal under the café’s golden light. He wanted to blow hot breath all over his neck.

Jinhyuk exhaled heavily.

Seungwoo had to let go of Wooseok’s hands reluctantly when the shorter man told him that he had a class to attend within the next few minutes. He waved them goodbye. Seungwoo smiled at him and waved his hand in a way that looked like he was the one who was love struck. Meanwhile, the real love struck guy only nodded his head and sipped his coffee.

“What the fuck, dude,” Seungwoo said after Wooseok’s figure disappeared. “He’s so pretty, and soft, and delicate, and nice, and knows how to speak and what to talk about. If Seungyoun was here he would probably already try to woo and drag him to his apartment.”

Jinhyuk only hummed and nodded in agreement, but he glared at Seungwoo for the last sentence.

“And you were totally checking him out from head to toe,” Seungwoo scrutinised him and moved his head closer and whispered, “I bet you are hard right now?”

Jinhyuk didn’t answer and only raised one of his eyebrows before flicking a finger on the older man’s upper arm. Seungwoo ouch’ed and rubbed his arm rapidly from the burning sensation.

“None of your business,” he said as he stood up with his jacket hanging loosely on his hand, covering his groin area. And Seungwoo laughed so hard at that. Jinhyuk ignored him and walked away from the café.

-

It was raining that day, and Jinhyuk was all alone with Wooseok again under a different bus shelter. Jinhyuk didn’t forget to bring an umbrella with him that day, but it seemed like Wooseok still did. The shorter male was once again totally drenched, his bag was held close to his chest and his face was clearly tear stricken. Jinhyuk didn’t put his jacket on him this time. The man fidgeted in his seat as he looked away from Jinhyuk’s stare.

When Jinhyuk reached out to touch Wooseok’s cheek, the smaller male swatted his hand away. He was pretty strong for his delicate look, the blow send Jinhyuk’s hand backwards. Jinhyuk’s eyes widened in horror as the sling of his camera bag slid off from his shoulder and a loud thump was heard on the asphalt road. The bag was dipped in a puddle of rainwater.

Wooseok stood up with his wide surprised eyes as Jinhyuk immediately ran to save it but it was already too late. Jinhyuk grabbed the camera bag from the asphalt and went back to the bus shelter. He opened the soaked bag and fished his camera out. A visible crack could be seen on the lens. He inhaled hard.

“Oh my god,” Wooseok gasped. “I’m sorry.”

Tears were streaming down his face, a loud choked sob invaded Jinhyuk’s ears. Wooseok squeezed his bag close to his chest and bowed his head. He wanted to redo the damage but he didn’t know what to do. And he was too afraid to touch the camera because nothing he was going to do definitely would help.

“I don’t know what to do,” Wooseok panicked. “What am I doing? I’m so stupid.”

Jinhyuk saw his bus approaching, then he looked at Wooseok again, and then at his damaged camera lens. He sighed and combed his dirty blond hair back. He grabbed Wooseok’s upper arm and pulled him closer. Wooseok looked up at Jinhyuk, confusion was clear on his face when he was being dragged out of the blue.

“Come with me,” Jinhyuk spoke in an undertone.

When the bus came to a halt right in front of the bus shelter, Wooseok realised what Jinhyuk wanted him to do. He complied as he followed the taller man. He didn’t question on what Jinhyuk was going to do. He was at fault and ready to take the blame.

-

Wooseok sat on the loveseat in Jinhyuk’s living room. He fiddled with the hem of the oversized sweater he was wearing. The sweatpants were also too big for him. Both clothes just proved the difference of his body size with Jinhyuk’s, and it kind of made him feel embarrassed.

He stiffened and bowed his head when Jinhyuk came back from the kitchen with a pair of mugs. He gave one to Wooseok and then took the seat beside the shorter man.

“Thanks,” Wooseok said as he put the palms of his hands around the mug to feel the warmth.

“I hope you like hot chocolate,” Jinhyuk mumbled as he sipped his chocolate.

Wooseok nodded and smiled. “I love hot chocolate,” he said as he also took a sip.

Jinhyuk hummed. He looked out the window to see the harsh rain pouring. Even with the umbrella he brought, he was totally drenched like Wooseok by the time they arrived at his apartment. He kind of felt sorry because he couldn’t provide the shorter and smaller male clothes that would fit his size. But it turned out that he looked nice and cute with his sweater warped loosely on his smaller body.

He turned to look at Wooseok’s sopping wet bag on the coffee table in front of him. He put his mug on the table and then reached out for the bag. He actually wanted to take the stuff out to dry them. But when he managed to put a hand on it, Wooseok yanked his hand away and spilled his hot chocolate on Jinhyuk’s shirt. Jinhyuk stayed still as the warm liquid drenched the front part of his grey shirt.

“Oh, fuck, I’m sorry,” Wooseok panicked as he put his mug on the table and grabbed some tissues from the coffee table to wipe the chocolate stain off from Jinhyuk’s shirt, but it was such a futile effort.

“You like wetting things, don’t you?” Jinhyuk snickered, more at the implications rather than the literal meaning. He suddenly remembered Seungwoo’s words, that he actually wanted to get into Wooseok’s pants. He sighed.

“I’m sorry,” he said it again, face flushed from embarrassment.

Jinhyuk was going to stand up and go to his room to change his shirt when he saw the bag that dropped to the carpeted floor. The stuff scattered out of the bag and Wooseok quickly got on both of his knees to gather them up. But it wasn’t too late for Jinhyuk to notice the opened sketchbook pages. He snatched it from Wooseok’s hand when he was about to put it inside his bag. He opened the pages with wide eyes. Wooseok made a garbled noise. His hands retreated.

Jinhyuk’s breath literally stopped for a moment. On the pages of the wrinkled sketchbook which he usually spotted Wooseok with, there were sketches of a man, the same man, in every page, holding a camera. And Jinhyuk was not stupid enough to not recognise the man in the drawings. It was him.

He glanced at Wooseok who bowed his head in shame. His ears were bright red. Jinhyuk showed one of the pages to Wooseok’s direction.

“Is it me?” he just needed a clarification.

And when Wooseok hesitantly nodded, Jinhyuk’s last bit of self-restraint was thrown out the window.

He threw the sketchbook aside and grabbed Wooseok’s hand and pulled the man forcefully towards his room. Wooseok looked at him in confusion. He yelped as Jinhyuk threw him onto his bed. The taller man walked to his closet and opened it. He fished a camera from a bag hidden behind the folded clothes and closed the closet door again. The camera was different from the one damaged by Wooseok. He approached Wooseok as he set the camera quietly without looking at the smaller man.

“You have to model for me,” he said as he tried the camera on Wooseok who was lying on his bed rigidly.

Wooseok gulped. “Okay.”

-

Wooseok panted hard when he felt a cold hand crept up his stomach, feeling up his ribcage. Jinhyuk was right on top of him, holding his camera, and snapping some pictures of the writhing male beneath him. Wooseok arched his back and held back a whimper when the long fingers touched his chest.

Jinhyuk was no different. His breath was heavy and frequent as he clicked the shutter button. He then left Wooseok’s upper body and moved his unoccupied hand to the sweatpants the smaller man was wearing. He pulled the sweatpants down Wooseok’s legs easily, taking pictures of the flawless legs in the process. The oversized sweater framed his body perfectly. Even without any pants on, the sweater already covered almost half of his thighs, even his fingers were fully covered by the sleeves. Wooseok moved his hand down to grab and pull the hem of the sweater down.

He put his camera down on the nightstand and moved up. He took Wooseok’s chin in his hand and brushed his lips against the plump pink lips he had always wanted to kiss feverishly. And now he did.

It took him no time to lap Wooseok’s lips with his tongue. And Wooseok gave in by opening his mouth and welcomed Jinhyuk’s warm appendage in it. Lips and tongues melted together and Wooseok’s eyes turned watery at the sensation. Jinhyuk pressed his large hand on Wooseok’s nape to deepen the kiss. Moans elicited into the kiss when Jinhyuk sneaked his palm over his stomach again.

Jinhyuk separated their lips. Wooseok’s tongue tried to follow the other, only to meet the air and the saliva connecting the tips of their tongues broke. He gulped as he watched Jinhyuk picked his camera up from the nightstand again and snapped some pictures of the swollen lips. But it turned out that Jinhyuk thought it wasn’t swollen enough when he kissed Wooseok some more before taking pictures again.

Wooseok felt the back of Jinhyuk’s hand on his soft cheek and he closed his eyes, savouring the warmth given by the man he was obsessed with for the past few weeks. Jinhyuk placed his lips on the junction of his neck and shoulder and formed a bite mark on it. He gasped when the pain struck him. He could hear some shutter sounds of Jinhyuk’s camera taking pictures of his blemished skin. He felt a tug on his sleeve and a part of his shoulder was exposed for Jinhyuk to mark again.

Another shutter sound was heard before Wooseok saw Jinhyuk put his camera down again and yanked his chocolate stained shirt over his head and threw it to the floor. Wooseok’s breath hitched. He gasped when Jinhyuk parted his thighs suddenly, hovered over him, put his hands near each side of his head and dry humped him. He could feel the warmth skin to skin when he hang onto Jinhyuk’s biceps to keep himself from moving up and hitting his own head to the headboard.

“Ah! Ah!” Wooseok moaned wantonly at the sensation.

The dry humping only lasted for a few minutes before Jinhyuk took his camera again. Wooseok breathed his frustration out and squeezed the bed sheet underneath him. He watched as Jinhyuk reached for the nightstand’s drawer and pulled a bottle of lube and an opened pack of condoms and put them beside Wooseok.

He saw the tears leaking out from Wooseok’s eyes and wiped them away with his thumb.

“Is it your first time?” he asked.

Wooseok’s flushed face turned a shade darker, but he shook his head nonetheless.

“Good,” Jinhyuk grunted.

He opened the bottle cap and squeezed a copious amount of lube on his fingers and threw the bottle aside as he smeared the lube on his fingers.

Wooseok squeezed his eyes shut when Jinhyuk manoeuvred his hand to his bottom. The sudden coldness of lube invaded his entrance as the younger man smudged it with the lube. Wooseok gulped as Jinhyuk’s middle finger went in effortlessly. He felt a pair of lips on his and he opened his lips automatically. The kiss was messy and sloppy. Jinhyuk tried to leave some distance for Wooseok to breathe and their tongues battled in the air. Wooseok was too distracted to hear the shutter sounds.

When Jinhyuk separated their lips, Wooseok opened his eyes slowly. He was already a panting mess when he realised that there were three fingers inside of him. The fingers probed his prostate gland and he cried out at the sensation. He pushed back to meet the fingers. He even moved his hand to his south and tried to join Jinhyuk’s fingers, but his mind went blank and he could only trace his own rim.

The legs around each side of Jinhyuk’s hips clenched and unclenched. The body beneath him writhed in pleasure. The moans and cries were alluring to his ears. The tears leaking from Wooseok’s eyes made him look even more beautiful. The shutter sounds didn’t stop until Jinhyuk pulled his fingers out.

Wooseok sobbed in frustration at the delayed pleasure. Jinhyuk grabbed the condom pack beside Wooseok’s head and fished one out. He opened the condom wrapper hastily. Wooseok saw the man above him move his hands to his tight jeans. He unzipped it and opened the button to release his strained manhood. Wooseok unconsciously licked his lips when he saw the enormous bulge and bit his lower lip when he saw the real thing.

Jinhyuk slid his pants a bit lower and tried to put the condom on messily until Wooseok reached his hand out to grab Jinhyuk’s wrist, wordlessly offered to put it on for him. He took the condom off from the head and brought the rim around his lips before lowering his head to Jinhyuk’s cock. Jinhyuk almost choked at the view. He swiftly took the camera off from the bed and captured the scene in front of him.

Wooseok could only put the condom on halfway over his cock with his mouth and did the rest with his fingers, but he didn’t fail to bring sparks of pleasure by keeping his mouth on it and swiped his tongue around. He then laid back down again, rested his head on the pillow and, this time, spread his legs wider as a silent invitation to come over.

Their eyes were locked as Jinhyuk put his camera down on the nightstand, got between Wooseok’s legs and hovered over him again. Wooseok instinctively closed his legs around Jinhyuk’s sides as if to keep him there. Wooseok inhaled deeply when he felt the tip of Jinhyuk’s cock over his entrance. Jinhyuk put his hands on both sides of Wooseok’s curvy hips, holding them firmly as he penetrated the smaller male.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok breathed his name for the first time.

Jinhyuk groaned when his cock was already halfway in. He cursed at the tightness engulfing him. Wooseok held his upper arms, using them as leverage as he was stretched and filled to the brim. His eyes watered at the overwhelming sensation of being filled.

Their lips met again in a messy kiss as Wooseok warped his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck. Jinhyuk put his hands on the bed sheet to calm himself down for a bit as his whole cock filled Wooseok. A few seconds after being completely filled, Wooseok felt the cock left his inside slowly and he whined at the loss. But it came back with full force. Jinhyuk did it a few times until Wooseok screamed when Jinhyuk struck his prostate dead on. Jinhyuk put both of his hands on Wooseok’s hips again as he practically rammed into his ass.

“Ah! Ah! Ah!” Wooseok mewled, body moving up and down from the force.

Strong hands holding him down, grabbing the camera on the nightstand and taking pictures of Wooseok being fucked.

Jinhyuk heard him sob. Wooseok gasped when Jinhyuk pulled his cock completely out. He opened his eyes and stared at Jinhyuk in confusion. Jinhyuk grabbed Wooseok’s small hips and flipped them over. Wooseok was on top of him now. When the shorter was going to take the initiative to reinsert the big manhood inside his hole again, Jinhyuk suddenly jabbed it inside. Wooseok screamed when he did so. Jinhyuk’s hands moved his hips up and down on his cock forcefully. Wooseok flailed his arms before putting them on Jinhyuk’s chest. When Jinhyuk’s hands left his hips, he was surprised when he could feel his own hips moving up and down subconsciously. Jinhyuk grabbed his camera again and snapped some pictures.

“Touch yourself,” Jinhyuk murmured as he kept taking pictures.

And Jinhyuk groaned when Wooseok’s idea of touching himself wasn’t by encircling his small fist around his own cock and started to pump it, but putting another finger in along with his cock inside his own stretched hole while the other hand was still on Jinhyuk’s chest for a purchase.

“Mmm…” he moaned in pleasure as he bit his lips.

Only a few jabs inside, Wooseok was unsatisfied as Jinhyuk put his camera down again and flipped them back to the former position. And he thought they were going to do it in missionary position again, but he was wrong. Wooseok yelped when Jinhyuk flipped his body around and made him stand on all four. Wooseok breathed heavily when Jinhyuk spread his cheeks and his cock entered him again from behind. He pounded hard into Wooseok.

A hand left one of his butt cheeks and a few shutter sounds were heard again. Wooseok’s head slumped down as he sobbed and drooled onto the pillow, hands gripping the bed sheet until his knuckles turned white, holding onto it for dear life. And Jinhyuk flipped his supple body around again to face him.

Wooseok was a complete mess, sweater dishevelled, hair unruly, face contorted in pleasure. Jinhyuk held Wooseok close, their chests touched and their lips melted into one again for the nth time that day as Jinhyuk thrust into Wooseok’s tight hole. Wooseok’s head was practically a mush. Hot breaths mingled. The sound of skin slapping against skin echoed inside the room. Limbs were tangled and hands were feeling each other up. The sensation of his cock rubbing against Jinhyuk’s abdomen made him scream into the kiss.

The pace got faster and faster when they felt the sensation built up inside their stomach. Wooseok couldn’t take the excessive rubbing of his cock against Jinhyuk’s abdomen anymore. His eyes rolled back in pleasure, mouth escaping from the heated kiss he was in as he cried the bliss out of his lungs. Cum splattered on Jinhyuk’s stomach and the sweater he wore.

Wooseok breathed heavily in satisfaction. His chest moved up and down. The sweater felt sticky. He was literally bathing in sweat.

It took a few seconds for him to realise that Jinhyuk was still thrusting into him. He screamed when oversensitivity struck his body. He shuddered violently. Jinhyuk’s breath turned fierier at the sight in front of him. He pinned Wooseok down and thrust more forcefully to finish himself. He grunted when he finally came inside the condom he was wearing and coated it in his sperm. Wooseok’s legs jerked when he felt the warmth through the rubber material inside of him. Some of Jinhyuk’s cum spilled out of the condom and trickled down Wooseok’s back when he rode out his orgasm.

They stayed like that for a few seconds before Jinhyuk pulled himself out, took the used condom off, scowled when he noticed it leaked a bit because he forgot to hold onto the base, he tied it and threw it to the trash bin near the door. He held Wooseok’s limp body close to his chest and laid them down on the bed, fingers combed Wooseok’s damp bangs. Wooseok’s eyelids fluttered at the warm sensation from the remnant of lube seeping from his hole and the arms embracing him. He was totally tired so he let the lethargy swept him as Jinhyuk kissed his closed eyelids and cleaned both of them with whatever cloth available on the bed. Jinhyuk took some pictures of sleeping Wooseok before pulling a blanket up to cover their bodies.

-

Wooseok woke up to Jinhyuk’s dark room. He blinked. He sat up and felt aching all over. A hand that was resting on top of his hips slid down. He groaned with hoarse voice as he turned his body to look out the window. It was dark outside and it seemed like the rain was still falling. He glanced at the digital clock that was on Jinhyuk’s nightstand. It was 6 am. He licked his lips absentmindedly as he looked at Jinhyuk’s peaceful face. He saw the camera Jinhyuk used yesterday beside the digital clock and his face flushed at the memory. He shook his head as he stepped down from the bed and walked out the door. He glanced back at Jinhyuk one more time. If his sketchbook wasn’t ruined again yesterday, he would definitely draw his sleeping face. He felt kind of stupid for crying when his precious sketchbook was damp. He knocked his own head.

He sighed. Since it was still morning, he might as well cook breakfast for two. But then he remembered the state he was in, dirty and sticky all over, he needed to take a bath first. When he wandered around the apartment to look for a towel, he found a room he didn’t notice yesterday near the balcony. The door was slightly open and he could see a wall full of photos. He tiptoed to the door and opened it. He peeked inside and his jaw dropped.

The room was smaller than Jinhyuk’s room, there was a table, a laptop and a printer on it, a cabinet filled with photographic stuff Wooseok didn’t understand. And the walls were covered in photos hung randomly. But what made him shocked the most was the majority of the photos posted on the walls were pictures of him.

-

Jinhyuk woke up to the smell of food. He blinked. He kicked his blanket off and found Wooseok nowhere in his room. He inhaled deeply as he got up and walked out. He immediately went to his kitchen since the clanking sounds made it clear that someone did an activity in his kitchen. It was true. Wooseok was there, washing some cooking utensils, wearing only an oversized shirt—it was Jinhyuk’s—over his naked body. A set of breakfast was put on top of the dining table and it made him hungry. He approached the table and reached a hand out but Wooseok pulled his hand away.

“Take a shower first,” he commanded as he pushed him out of the kitchen.

“I’m hungry,” Jinhyuk reasoned and half whined.

“No. Take a shower!”

“God damn it, I can do whatever I want to do in my apartment,” Jinhyuk said.

“Are you seriously going to eat topless?”

“I usually eat breakfast naked,” he said. “And look at yourself, you are only wearing a shirt. My shirt. A hypocrite much?”

“No,” Wooseok pushed him again. Face totally flushed at the remark. “At least take a bath!”

“Why are you so annoying?”

“I’m not annoying!”

Wooseok pouted. Jinhyuk eyed his plump lips and pecked it. The blush darkened across the shorter male’s cheek. Jinhyuk smiled as he placed his lips on Wooseok’s again, longer and deeper this time. A hand pressed on his nape made him shiver. Jinhyuk placed his other hand on Wooseok’s bottom, then to the back of his thigh and helped one of his legs up. He lifted Wooseok off the ground and let him wrap his legs around his waist and arms around his neck. Now when Jinhyuk thought about it, Wooseok was surprisingly light weighted. He put the other male on top of a small cabinet and savoured the sweet taste of his lips, a hand feeling one of the soft legs up.

“I saw the room,” Wooseok confessed when their lips parted.

Jinhyuk cocked one of his eyebrows.

“The one with a lot of photos on the walls,” Wooseok explained. “I saw my photos.”

Unexpectedly, Jinhyuk muttered a plain “oh”. But the way he averted his gaze was cute. Wooseok smiled at that.

“What was that?” he asked.

“My shrine?” Jinhyuk mumbled.

“So, we’re equal?” Wooseok smiled widely. “Then let me draw you too!” he pouted.

“No,” Jinhyuk answered.

Wooseok tilted his head to the side, confused.

“We’re not equal, you cracked my camera lens.”

Wooseok gasped at the sudden realisation. Damn, the reason behind his tear stricken face yesterday wasn’t only because of his damp sketchbook, but also the thought of the money needed to replace the damaged camera.

“What am I supposed to do?” he almost cried at the thought of having to squeeze money out from his bank account for a new lens. Paints, canvases, brushes and other tools were already pricey, but he didn’t even dare think about cameras. Damn rich photography students. He hated them so much but probably Jinhyuk was the only exception.

“Be my model, you don’t need to pay for the lens,” Jinhyuk said then.

Wooseok sulked. He was okay with being a model, but he also wanted to draw Jinhyuk.

“For whatever damage I inflicted on your body, you can use me as your model too,” Jinhyuk smirked mischievously.

Wooseok beamed at that. But the hit on Jinhyuk’s chest seriously hurt.

* * *

PART 2 - on the canvas

* * *

“Mmh… Ah! Ah!”

Sinful moans and the sound of skin slapping against skin echoed across the tiny room full of paintings. Jinhyuk breathed heavily at the sight of his cock entering the tiny ring of muscles that turned red from the rubbing. His hands gripped Wooseok’s small waist firmly as he drove in and out, chasing after the pleasure.

“Fuck,” Jinhyuk groaned.

It didn’t take long before Jinhyuk filled Wooseok’s inside with his sperm. Wooseok mewled and his eyes turned watery at the warm sensation exploding inside him and dripping from his hole to his thighs and the wooden floor. Hands pressed against the floor turned weak and could no longer hold his own weight. Fortunately, Jinhyuk caught Wooseok’s waist with his arm before he fell face flat on the floor.

Both men panted heavily as they rolled together on the floor. Jinhyuk pulled himself out, watching the milky fluid oozing out from Wooseok’s gaping hole in the process. Wooseok moved closer to him and placed his head on Jinhyuk’s arm, smiling sweetly before placing a chaste kiss on his lips.

It had been around four months since the first time Jinhyuk asked Wooseok to be his model and he agreed to be Wooseok’s model too. It took seven hundred eleven obscene photos, three nude paintings, four nude sketches and nth time of sexes later when Wooseok said it was okay to go bareback. And Jinhyuk happily took advantage of the invitation—even though he was kind of disappointed because he could no longer watch Wooseok putting a condom on his cock with his mouth.

And it also didn’t help that Wooseok had such a cute and warm demeanour but actually a beast on bed—or floor, or wall, there were also times when they did it on the table and in the shower. Sometimes he could be so clueless, shy and easily embarrassed. But then again, whenever he remembered the obscenity Wooseok displayed, maybe the cluelessness was just an act.

At first Jinhyuk didn’t know what kind of relationship they were in. They were not boyfriends, none of them confessed nor said the famous three words. It had only been a few months since the first time they learnt each other’s name. Friends with benefits? They were not even friends—nope, not at all. But there was definitely benefits. Somewhere around the two hundred seventy first photo or fourth sketch, Wooseok randomly said that he was a good companion, an attractive acquaintance with mind blowing sex. And then Jinhyuk realised that that was they were.

-

Apparently, gossips spread faster than viruses. Within the first fortnight of their ‘relationship’, the whole faculty knew that the infamous photography student slash lady killer Lee Jinhyuk was dating the ‘cute and innocent’ Wooseok who was actually popular as the painting major’s biggest—to Jinhyuk’s surprise—slut. Jinhyuk almost believed that it was true. But a week later Seungwoo dug up some information for him and apparently the painting major thought that Wooseok slept around with the lecturers food grades.

Jinhyuk knew that Wooseok wasn’t a virgin when he fucked him for the first time, but he didn’t know that the title slut was attached to the shorter man. Wooseok himself admitted that he fucked twice with different boys before, one from high school and one from the same university but different faculty, and none of them was his boyfriend. In fact, he never had a boyfriend.

“Poor kid, being accused of sleeping around with lecturers like that,” Seungwoo said.

“But he slept with two, I mean, three men who weren’t and isn’t even his boyfriend. That’s still kinda slutty in my opinion,” Seungyoun commented at Seungwoo’s story about Wooseok.

“But he does it more than once with Jinhyuk only,” Seungwoo argued as he put a slice of baked sweet potato in his mouth.

Jinhyuk rolled his eyes. From the seriousness of their expressions, Jinhyuk was sure that people who watched them would probably think that they were talking about Ebola in Africa or crime against human rights in North Korea.

Seungwoo just had to tell everything to everyone. He didn’t even know how Seungwoo got the information about Wooseok sleeping with two men before him, maybe from the kids named Byungchan who happened to be Wooseok’s close junior in high school. And for three weeks straight—ever since Seungyoun found out that Jinhyuk had a ‘relationship’ with Wooseok—they only talked about Wooseok, about his past information up to the latest news. It was like there was nothing else to talk about, they probably wouldn’t even notice if Jinhyuk dyed his hair rainbow.

“And do you know who the lucky man from this university who got to fuck him first before Jinhyuk is?” Seungwoo said as he leaned closer to Seungyoun.

Seungyoun did the same as he munched a cake. Jinhyuk raised one of his eyebrows. To be honest, he didn’t know the boys Wooseok slept with in the past. And he kind of wanted to know then. Seungwoo always had legit information.

“It’s Jiho,” Seungwoo whispered for only them to hear and Seungyoun choked.

After a few minutes of calming himself down from the pain in his throat and chest, Seungyoun put his hand on Jinhyuk’s shoulder. “Jinhyuk, give me Wooseok’s number. I need to sleep with him this instance.”

Jinhyuk glowered at him.

“C’mon he’s not even your boyfriend, please.”

Jinhyuk said nothing.

“Tch. Why are you being overprotective over him?” Seungyoun asked.

“Are you jealous? Falling for him?” Seungwoo jumped in with wide smile.

“No. He’s just my model.”

Seungyoun persuaded Jinhyuk to introduce him to Wooseok. The reason being he wanted to be like Jiho, who happened to be another student from his faculty and Jiho also happened to be his role model big bro. Jinhyuk ignored him. But unfortunately, the door chime of the café just had to ring and the person embarking from the glass door just had to be Wooseok. The other also spotted him immediately, Jinhyuk didn’t say anything as Wooseok approached him and said hello to him and Seungwoo and then asked who Seungyoun was. And Seungyoun answered that he was happy.

Wooseok laughed softly at his answer. “Are you sure your name is happy?”

“No, my name is Cho Seungyoun,” he smiled widely as he took Wooseok’s hand in both of his hands. “But I’m happy to meet you.” He kissed the back of Wooseok’s hand.

And the man didn’t let go of Wooseok’s hand just like what Seungwoo did when he first met Wooseok face to face in the same café. They talked and talked, they ignored Jinhyuk’s existence. Jinhyuk was now the fourth wheel. Only Wooseok occasionally glanced at him and smiled while the other two were trying to keep his attention to them. Jinhyuk scowled as he drank the rest of his orange juice.

“Wooseok, I want you to draw me like one of your photography boys,” Seungyoun said out of the grey to Wooseok as he obviously felt up the softness of the other man’s skin.

Jinhyuk spilled his orange juice on his own shirt.

“Wearing this,” Seungwoo helped the next lines after taking something out from Seungyoun’s bag which was surprisingly a pack of condoms and he pulled one out, shoving it in front of Wooseok’s face.

Wooseok was surprised and his eyes turned wide at their antics.

“Wearing only this,” Seungwoo added and waved the condom wrapper in front of his eyes. And Seungyoun nodded along.

Wooseok opened his mouth to respond but, that was that, Jinhyuk took none of his friends’ shits. He pulled Wooseok up with him as he stood up. He knew it was going to turn ugly when Wooseok showed up without notice in that café where Seungwoo and Seungyoun frequented. Seungyoun even being such a humiliation by saying suggestive things in an attempt to get into Wooseok’s pants.

“We’re leaving,” Jinhyuk hissed.

“Damn it, Jinhyuk, don't hog him all to yourself!” Seungwoo whined. “We also want to be friends with Wooseok!”

“Yeah. That’s unfair!” Seungyoun protested.

Wooseok looked confused and creased his eyebrows at Jinhyuk, but he smiled to Seungyoun and Seungwoo and waved them goodbye anyway as Jinhyuk dragged him out.

“They’re cute,” Wooseok said when they were already outside as he pulled the hem of Jinhyuk’s chequered shirt.

“I’m surprised you’re not offended,” Jinhyuk said.

“I think they were just joking.”

Jinhyuk raised one of his eyebrows. He only muttered ‘whatever’ and walked through the crowded street. Wooseok tried to keep up with him because Jinhyuk’s legs were too damn long Wooseok had to double his effort to catch up with him and keep their distance close. He held onto the hem of Jinhyuk’s shirt because he thought he would be lost if he didn’t.

“Jinhyuk,” Wooseok called.

“Hm?” Jinhyuk turned his head around.

He saw Wooseok smiling. The shorter male encircled his hands around Jinhyuk’s upper arm, pulling it close to his chest. He looked up and his eyes twinkled with mirth. He kissed the place where Jinhyuk’s shoulder and arm are jointed.

“Come to my flat?” he invited in a low but daring voice.

And of course Jinhyuk never refused.

-

After Jinhyuk closed the door, Wooseok pinned him against it immediately and kissed him senseless while his hands tried to undress the taller male. They let their bags hit the floor. Wooseok detached their lips and took heavy breaths when his feet started to hurt from tiptoeing. He pulled the collar of Jinhyuk’s shirt.

“Studio, now,” he breathed.

Jinhyuk smirked. Studio meant that Wooseok was going to paint him. And painting meant that Wooseok would be covered in colours. Or should he say, they would be covered in colours.

Wooseok pushed Jinhyuk against a stool and made him sit on it when they were inside the studio, hands fumbling with Jinhyuk’s shirt. He threw it to the floor when he managed to take it off. He dropped to his knees, kissing Jinhyuk’s chest and abdomen in the process. He giggled as he licked the trail of hair right under Jinhyuk’s navel towards his groin that was still covered by his tight fitting jeans. His fingers pulled the zipper down and unbuttoned it. When he pulled the jeans down Jinhyuk’s hips, he beamed in delight as he circled his hand around Jinhyuk’s half hard girth.

Sometimes Jinhyuk didn’t understand why someone who looked so soft and beautiful like Wooseok could do something so downright dirty. He stopped thinking and closed his eyes immediately when warmth engulfed his cock.

Jinhyuk breathed hard and gulped as he caressed Wooseok’s soft honey coloured locks. The head moved up and down his cock and then left the minute later with a loud pop. Now his hand replaced his mouth, moving up and down the big shaft that felt so slick on his palm. Jinhyuk did notice the reddish tint on Wooseok’s swollen lips and the lips now on the tip of his cock again, peppering it with kisses before givingthe length kittenish licks and engulfing it again. Jinhyuk moaned low at the sensation. He could feel Wooseok’s lips pulled into a smile around his cock.

“Fuck,” Jinhyuk growled, suddenly felt angry because it was too dirty, dirtier than anything he had ever done with his former girlfriends.

When Jinhyuk’s hand was about to restrain Wooseok’s head in place and let himself fuck the sinful mouth senseless, Wooseok fucking separated his mouth from Jinhyuk’s cock. The thin strand of saliva connecting the tip of Wooseok’s tongue and Jinhyuk’s leaking cock broke as Wooseok stood immediately and ran towards his chair to prepare his canvas, colours, brushes and other tools. And he fucking giggled like a devil. Jinhyuk panted heavily. He watched Wooseok did whatever he did through his half lidded eyes.

“Stay still, there, okay?” Wooseok told him.

“For your information I’m not naked,” Jinhyuk said.

“I want to paint you with pants on this time, problem?”

“Fine.”

Jinhyuk would definitely have his revenge later.

Painting was way different from taking pictures with a camera. The model of the painting was NOT allowed to move AT ALL for hours. And, damn, he was glad Wooseok used acrylics. He would definitely faint if Wooseok used oil paints and wanted him to stay still, and he would definitely die if the shorter male didn’t put the base colour before Jinhyuk came to his flat. Though Wooseok was fast, it would still frustrate Jinhyuk and it took longer than sketching. And not to mention that the shorter man was unarguably sadistic. The second painting of Jinhyuk was done in the middle of having sex and Jinhyuk almost reached his climax that time when Wooseok decided to detach himself from Jinhyuk’s cock and start painting.

It always took so long, Jinhyuk grew bored in the middle with raging hard on and then his manhood would almost go limp. But Wooseok was such an interesting and, as stated before, sadistic person. Apparently, Wooseok thought that limp cock was not beautiful, though the first and latest paintings were just naked Jinhyuk. In the middle of painting, he noticed that Jinhyuk grew bored and started touching himself until he moaned and lost his own mind to keep Jinhyuk up. And it was really amusing to watch, really.

And this time, Wooseok also teased himself when Jinhyuk almost closed his eyes because he was a bit sleepy. The rustling sound of clothes being taken off were heard. Pants were dropped to the floor and he started fingering himself with the lube he got from one of the cabinets inside the studio. He moaned, gasped, yelped. Wooseok fingered himself until his inside turned damp and lube dripped down his thighs. His body trembled and breath heavy, his unoccupied hand gripped his chair tightly until his knuckles turned white. Before he reached his climax, he forced himself to pull his fingers out of himself and grabbed his brush and palette. Even with the sadistic personality, Wooseok was the epitome of justice. He didn’t touch himself until he reached climax because it would be unfair to Jinhyuk. And Jinhyuk didn’t even know how he managed to. His self restraint was top notch.

Jinhyuk fisted his hand for a second before relaxing again. Damn.

The second time Jinhyuk almost went limp, Wooseok touched himself again. He took his shirt off and threw it away. Colours covered fingers teased his own nipples, the other hand was playing with his perky butt again. Fingers circling the entrance with lube. He moaned wantonly. Sweat glistened on his milky skin.

He closed his eyes as the tips of his fingers, which were way shorter than Jinhyuk’s, made contact with his prostate. And he cried, “Jinhyuk!”

Jinhyuk couldn’t take it anymore. He stood up from the stool and let it fall from the sudden movement. He walked across the room and yanked Wooseok down to the floor. He gave no mercy as he pressed his weight on the smaller man and kissed him. Wooseok shuddered when their tongues met. Jinhyuk took his hand and pulled his fingers out of him, he moaned loudly in their kiss, his hole twitched and clamped down on nothing. Their bodies touched and they rolled around, searching for a perfect position when they knew that they would end up in every position anyway.

Jinhyuk grabbed the tube of lube on the floor near Wooseok’s chair, made sure that it was indeed a lube instead of a tube of white acrylic pain or, hell, he would literally paint Wooseok’s inside in white, and squirted some in his hand to smear it around his cock then threw it away. He positioned himself on Wooseok’s entrance before pushing it in.

“Nnn… Ah! Deep…” Wooseok moaned at the sensation of being filled, so different from his shorter fingers that needed luck to reach his prostate. He held onto Jinhyuk’s biceps and relished the warm feeling when their bodies melted into one.

Jinhyuk moved himself in and out a few times before deciding that it was time for him to get a bit rough, Wooseok had prepared himself twice anyway, so he definitely wouldn’t break. He held Wooseok close by embracing the shorter man’s waist until their chests touched and Wooseok also put his arms around Jinhyuk’s neck and legs around Jinhyuk’s waist. Jinhyuk had learnt that Wooseok really liked it when their chests touched. Jinhyuk gritted his teeth as he delved into Wooseok’s warmth repeatedly in fast pace.

“Ah! Ah! Ji-i-i-n-hyuk…”

The staccato coming out of Wooseok’s mouth went straight to Jinhyuk’s groin. Jinhyuk grunted and kissed Wooseok’s neck, blemishing it with some marks, keeping his head there as he touched Wooseok’s cock and let the other male finish it first because he loved Wooseok’s reaction when he reached oversensitivity while Jinhyuk fucked him hard ‘till he cried and screamed. The only time when Jinhyuk wondered if he was actually the sadistic one.

When oversensitivity really hit Wooseok, the shorter male tried hard to keep his mouth sealed shut. He bit his lips to keep himself from sobbing as tears streamed down his face when Jinhyuk was still forcing himself on him. A few minutes passed until he finally came hard inside Wooseok. Wooseok blinked and breathed in relief as Jinhyuk’s warmth filled him completely.

“Oh, great, you didn’t scream this time,” Jinhyuk grinned as he kissed Wooseok’s tears away. Of course he didn’t miss the way Wooseok tried not to scream and get away from his strong hold when he was being overstimulated.

“Damn you.”

“Mhm.”

-

A week later, Jinhyuk still didn’t know if they were already friends or mere acquaintances or maybe lovers. But the sight of Wooseok drowned in his hoodie that was obviously oversized on the man’s body made Jinhyuk delighted. He smiled brightly when he spotted Wooseok lingering inside his flat with only one of those oversized shirts on in the morning after a mind blowing sex the night before. He was happy when Wooseok left his flat wearing his shirt and he found that exact shirt inside Wooseok’s dresser the following week. It felt right when he went to Wooseok’s flat instead of his own and still felt like he was home when he dived into Wooseok’s mattress. It felt wonderful and marvellous when they cuddled on the sofa in front of the TV to watch Bambi and he felt the softness of Wooseok’s hair when he caressed his head. He felt like his heart would drop and scattered across the floor when Wooseok cried watching Bambi lost his mother in a harsh winter. And he found himself singing along to Looking for Romance quietly with Wooseok.

“You are obviously in love with Wooseok,” his neighbour, Yohan, said when he visited Jinhyuk’s flat and raid his fridge because he had no stock of snacks left in his own flat.

Jinhyuk didn’t need to tell Seungwoo if something happened between him and Wooseok or simply something happened to him. Seungwoo was like an underground informant who knew everything, but unfortunately from gossip. But Yohan was like the only person he could tell everything and trust even though sometimes he was such a bastard too.

“I saw him a few times and I also talked to him twice near the staircase the other day, I think he’s nice,” he said as he plopped down on Jinhyuk’s couch and spooned his vanilla ice cream. “I mean, since you see him that way, why not try to ask him?”

“I don’t know. But I think I’m already fine with our relationship the way it is right now,” Jinhyuk said.

“Then let it be the way it is right now,” Yohan scoffed and shrugged as he put a spoonful of ice cream inside his mouth.

Jinhyuk wanted to punch him so bad.

-

Yohan said it would be a nice day to ask Wooseok out instead of having sex every time Wooseok came and disturbing the neighbours. Jinhyuk had told him that they didn’t have sex every time, he only took pictures of Wooseok because Wooseok was his model but Yohan took none of the shit, and then Jinhyuk realised that the photos he took were of him fucking Wooseok.

So, Jinhyuk told Wooseok that he was going to go to the park and he wanted to take pictures and asked if Wooseok would like to go with him. Wooseok agreed. And here they were now walking side by side in the park where they used to take and draw pictures each other.

Wooseok found his favourite ice cream vendor near the gate and coaxed Jinhyuk into buying him one. Wooseok jumped excitedly when Jinhyuk agreed.

Wooseok licked his cone of vanilla ice cream slowly and ravished the sweetness of the creamy substance dripping on his fingers. He giggled devilishly when Jinhyuk snapped some pictures.

“Why would you do that?” Wooseok asked, still giggling. The bright sparks in his eyes looked so beautiful.

“Why would you do that?” Jinhyuk asked back.

“I thought you were going to take pictures of the park?”

“But you are still my model.”

Wooseok pouted and Jinhyuk really wanted to kiss the pout away right then and there. He wanted to kiss that alluring cupid’s bow he adored so much. He wanted to make them red.

They sat on the bench near the hydrangea bush. It reminded Jinhyuk of the days where he could only see Wooseok sitting here, drawing him, and he took pictures of the beautiful male for weeks without knowing that they actually shared mutual feelings towards each other. Jinhyuk smiled when he saw the way Wooseok finished his ice cream, licking it cutely instead of teasingly like he did a few minutes ago. Jinhyuk took some innocent pictures and felt a pleasant warmth running through his veins as he swiped through the result.

Basking in the sun, Wooseok’s skin glowed, his soft honey coloured locks waved as the breeze passed, pink lips formed a smile when he saw some kids running around the park, eyes were shining brightly, button nose reddened when he sneezed out of sudden, converse covered feet kicked the dirt under the bench, hands randomly placed on Jinhyuk’s thigh to gain his attention when he remembered something about the movie he watched yesterday and shared it with Jinhyuk.

That was when Jinhyuk realised that he wanted more. He wanted Wooseok to be near him all the time. He wanted to share a lot of memories. He wanted to go out together like this again and again. He wanted to admire Wooseok’s enthralling features from this distance or even closer. He wanted to cuddle with Wooseok on his couch and watch Disney movies together. He wanted to sing along with Wooseok when Bella Notte came out from the sound system of his TV. He wanted Wooseok to wear his clothes. He wanted to find his clothes inside of Wooseok’s closet. He wanted Wooseok to linger in his flat. He wanted it to be more than taking pictures, more than drawing and painting, more than sex. He wanted Wooseok to crack his camera lenses. He wanted Wooseok to be his home. He wanted to make love to Wooseok. He wanted Wooseok.

Maybe Seungwoo and Yohan were right. He was love struck. And it was from the very beginning.

-

They went to Jinhyuk’s flat after that and Jinhyuk let Wooseok borrow his shirt again. They didn’t have sex that day. They were on Jinhyuk’s couch, cuddling inside Jinhyuk’s blanket. Actually they planned to watch some new movie, but the lights went out. Wooseok laid himself on top of Jinhyuk and Jinhyuk could feel Wooseok’s faint heartbeat when their chest touched. Jinhyuk gulped. He held Wooseok close. And he still wanted their distance to be closer. As if the skin against skin contact they did every time was never enough.

“Wooseok,” Jinhyuk called softly. Wooseok looked up until he found Jinhyuk’s face. The smile on his face illuminated by the moonlight creeping through the window. Jinhyuk looked into his eyes as he said, “I think I’m in love with you.”

Wooseok giggled. He placed his hands over Jinhyuk’s cheeks and put a chaste kiss over the taller one’s lips. But he never responded to Jinhyuk’s confession.


End file.
